La La Land
by ChippewaPrincess96
Summary: Sequel to Populars of Nottingham High! Destiny's Child is huge success, which has turned them to total Divas. Its been a while since either Connect 3 and Destiny's Child have seen each other, due to messy break ups. That is until one night at an Award show. Some how they girls end up back at Camp Rock and Connect 3 is there... What will happen to our Popstars?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys! The sequel to Populars of Nottingham High! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Were here tonight live at the 41th annual American Music Awards, people from all over the music industry are here. Some like P!nk, Connect 3, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Destiny's Child, Florida Georgia Line, and many more. So don't change your channel, stay tuned."

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

"Thank ya'll so much." P!nk announced walked out of breath from her performance. "Now I am here to announce the winners for the the 2013 Group of the Year! Ladies and Gentlemen, Give it up for Destiny's Child!"

The entire building was black with blue laser lights everywhere. The crowd was wild as one by one, three figures appeared, only their body outline seen. The music started, and they all struck some sort of pose as it got louder and louder from the screaming fans.

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

Ella was the first to be revealed wearing a tight black dress, that flared a little at the hips, with ruching, it stopped just shy of her bottom. (Michelle's outfit in Super Bowl 2013)

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

Caitlyn was the second one to be revealed wearing a tight black thing. Hers was a halter top, cut in a small 'V'. Made out of leather it zippers at her hips. (Kelly's outfit in Super Bowl 2013)

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva_

Mitchie was the last to be revealed wearing the most glammed up outfit of the group. Like the other girls she was wearing a very tight fitting black corset like outfit, that was made like a bathing suit. Hers was cut down the front from her bust to her bellybutton, leaving a 'V'. While her bottom was covered with small black lace pieces. (Beyonce's outfit for Super Bowl 2013)

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..._

They were all in very minimal clothing, paired with knee high heels and black gloves.

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Stop the track, lemme state facts:_

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!_

_I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,_

_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)_

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,_

_Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler_

_Getting money, divas gettin' money,_

_If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothing fo' me_

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)_

_I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)_

_What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)..._

As the song progressed the girls made sure the crowd knew of their dancing skills, with their sultry dance moves that had many men in the stadium uncomfortable. (Imagine them dancing like Beyonce does in Diva).

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game,_

_"What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she getting paid?_

_She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags and the money...)_

_We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "Where that money? ")_

_All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;_

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane..._

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

Caitlyn looked out into the crowd, a huge fake smile on her face. "Thank you all, it is so humbling to know that you love our music as much as we do."

"Wow! Thank you so much! This is Amazing! We would like to thank all of you. Hollywood Records, Our families, and you fans. Without you and your constant love for our music we wouldn't be here." Mitchie spoke lying through her teeth, a fake smile plastered on her face. Truth was none of the girls had spoken to their family in 8 months.

"We love you. Thank you." Ella finished as the girls walked off the stage instantly losing their personas.

* * *

The girls were sitting down on couches at the after party, when a few guys walked up. It wasn't long before the group got cozy with the guys and they were making out on the couch. After many failed attempts they

"HUMM!" Someone practically yelled, clearing their throats grabbing the groups attention.

Caitlyn was the first to pull away from the guy identified as M-Dot Finely, cracking a smile at the nuisance she spoke, "Well well. If it isn't the infamous Connect 3."

That seemed to grab the other two's attention as they both pulled away from their men, identified as Zac Efron and Joe Jonas. The girls cast glares at the group, while Mitchie and Ella, prompted to sit on the guys laps.

Connect 3 looked at the group disgusted as the men were kissing up on their exes necks.

"Long time no see." Mitchie replied smirking at Shane.

"Yeah.. Um.. Well we just wanted to come and congratulate you all on winning tonight."

Caitlyn motioned for the girls to get, up so that they could leave. After losing the leeches on their necks, Mitchie replied to the group. "Yeah I would congratulate us too. I mean if I were becoming washed up Popstars, I would want to learn from the best as well as how I could keep being so popular." With that they walked out of the building headed to their apartment with the worlds biggest smiles on their face.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that!" Kristen screamed running into the room where all three of us girls were at the spa the next day.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Caitlyn said turning around on the table to her back was facing Kristen. "So leave now. Your attitude is killing my buzz."

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about. Seriously! You are going to apologize!" She snapped slapping her purse down on the table next to her.

Kristen was a tall brunette, average build. Who had come to do our jobs a few months ago. She had just come fresh out of college and was looking for a job. Surprisingly the label wasn't hesitant to hire her, and she got the job, despite how many people wanted it. She seemed to be the only one that stayed around out of the bunch. The next thing you know she becomes our permanent manager, we seemed to have a new one every week until her. The first few weeks were hell. She just didn't grasp the message that we didn't like her. But on the other side of that, she was honestly great at her job once we actually let her do it.

And let me just put this out there now, there is absolutely nothing wrong with our attitudes.

"Last I checked we wrote your paychecks so I would start being a little nicer if I were you Meaning stop trying to act like our mothers, cause your not." Mitchie snapped, completely oblivious to the fact she mentioned their families.

Ella looked up at her sipping her drink, "You do realize that we could fir-"

"Fire me? Yeah I am aware. But with all this attention you guys are getting. Nobody would want to deal with your bitchy attitudes. So you're stuck with me. Right now you're the hottest group. People line up so anxious to work with you guys, but after a few hours, they don't want to see you a second time." She sighed sitting down on the chair in the center of the room as the girls took seats next to her.

"Look. You're all going back to Camp Rock. You're not the sweet girls the world once knew. Your guys's publicist thinks that you all need to get your selves in check." Our manager Kristen announced while we all sat in silence.

"Why? Its a complete and utter waste of time. Nothings wrong with us." I told her, sitting crossed legged in the chair.

Sure we went perfect, but people change. Things happen in life that force you to change who you are. They acted like I wasn't acting like a human being. Sure we were all caught drinking underage a few times, but we had enough money to pay the people off so we didn't get in trouble. Then there had been times where we ignored our fans, some had come thousands of miles to see us. But what do you do? Its not like I do it all the time. We need our privacy too, and they need to respect that.

"Go and prove to me, that I am wrong. And I will get everyone including your publicist to stop bothering you about your attitudes." Kristen held her hand out to all of us, as if she was making a business deal.

Rubbing her forehead Caitlyn replied, "Fine."

"Fine." Ella spoke a bit cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Kristen grabbed her stuff, leaving the room, "Pack. You leave in a week and no I won't do it for you. You leave after your interview. And by the way, Connect 3 will be there with you."

Closing the door she left three girls utterly speechless.

Had we really changed so much that we were being forced to go to Camp Rock?

Granted we didn't even race anymore. Dom, Brian, Teig, and Roman all moved the track down to LA. So it wasn't like we couldn't go do it. But we didn't care for it. Our drive wasn't there. My car was sitting there in our garage like the girls collecting dust.

Had we done exactly what Connect 3 did?

No we hadn't changed in a bad way.

We were better off, at least we were happy.

We were famous.

* * *

"Were here with Destiny's Child who won 2013 Group of The Year a week ago at the American Music Awards. Is there anything you would like to say to the people at home?" Christina Milian asked, holding the mic up to the girls.

Mitchie smiled sweetly at her, "You know like we said its the fans we have to thank."

"I know this is a little out there, but its what everyone is wondering... Everyone wants to know if its true that you all have a new song out with Connect 3. Care to comment on that situation?"

The girls looked at each other quickly ready to snap, giving their piece of mind, until they remembered they weren't allowed to act out like that in public.

"Sadly, no." Mitchie faked disappointment, "I would love to have the opportunity to write something with them again."

"You guys are all such great friends. We found out a few days ago that you would be returning to Camp Rock this year. Is that true?" Christina asked the group

Nobody spoke a word, Christina was about to press the issue at the lack of response when Ella spoke "Yes. It is. The labels and ourselves decided that it would be great for all of us, to go back there after all this time away."

Christina looked up at the clock, I assumed that she was told the interview was almost over, "Okay that is so great. Now one last question, We all know that Connect 3 will also be attending Camp Rock this year and with your girls pasts with these guys, do you believe that you might rekindle your relationships?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the question before plastering a flirtatious smile at Christina and the camera, "We all are really good friends, anything could happen. The likelihood of that is slim, because we don't want to ruin what we have. But hey it's Hollywood, what can I say? You never know what to expect." She finished winking to the camera.

Christina turned to the camera as we spoke, "Well you heard it here first, I am Christina Milian from E! News and this is Destiny's Child. Goodbye we'll see you all back here tomorrow with celebrity Miley Cyrus!" she and the girls smiled signing off.

* * *

The girls and I were back at our apartment when Caitlyn spoke up, "You know what's going to happen right?" she asked walking into the living room, with a tub of cookie dough ice cream and three spoons.

Ella looked up at her confused. Despite how much we had changed, with becoming famous and all, Ella was still easily confused. "No what."

She sat down in the middle of Ella and I who were sitting on the couch, she handed us each a spoon, opening up the ice cream, "The label and everyone sent us here because we 'changed,' the moment we step foot on Camp Rock, Brown will analyze us, and then try and say that we need to get our old selves back. And when that doesn't work Shane, Jason and Nathaniel will try to invade our lives, just like they did the nights of the award show."

Plopping some of the soft ice cream in my mouth, I spoke softly, "Too much has happened. We can't go back."

"I know." She said getting up from the couch. She disappeared momentarily coming back with make up wipes. "Here." She said handing one to Ella and myself.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, all three of us placed the wipe on our skin, removing the make-up. The black script reading 'Stay Strong.'

"We can do this." I told the girls as be all placed our wrists together. "They can't change us, despite how much they try. We have each other." We all sat there smiling at each other, before embracing one another in a hug, and calling it a night

_John picked up a Corona, talking to the group, "Its great finally having everyone back together without having to worry about a drama fest."_

_"Believe me I know what you mean bro," Caitlyn said walking past him, sitting on Nate's lap._

_"I am just happy that the gang is back together." Jason said to the group before his attention got distracted by a bird._

_The couples all sat there with their siblings enjoying the night together. They hadn't all hung out in months, since John, Eve, and Dave were constantly traveling due to their jobs._

_"I am gonna go check on dinner" Dave told the group, getting up from his chair._

_"I'll help you." Mitchie announced, following her brother into the kitchen._

_They stood there talking as her brother flipped the food on the grill, "Random thought-I didn't really realize until now what the repercussions of you guys willing Final Jam would entail, and not only that, but you landing your own record deal. I am so proud of you sis."_

_I looked at him smiling, that was exactly why I loved my brother, he was the best in the world, and I could go to him for anything in the world. "Thank you."_

_"Never change who you are for anybody. Be what you want to be." he told me reaching for a hug, which I gladly accepted, "I love you sis"_

_"Love you too bro." We were both smiling as we walked back into the living room._

_"Oh and guys if you ever break their hearts again, I will break your faces." Dave told the guys, leaving the group to chuckle._

I was going to fulfill what my brother told me.

"Stay Strong Mitchie." I spoke to myself.

* * *

**So the girls are a bit of Trolls!**

**Let me know what you think! Should I continue this story?**

**Check out Made In The USA official video!**


	2. Comebacks

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**nona-lovato-Thanks! Glad you like them! I will! And yes I have! I love it! Ik! I love it too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
**

**Doclover-Thank you!  
**

**PeaceLoveMusic21-Thank you!**

**pesca13891-Thanks so much!**

** .x-Thanks!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX -Thank you!**

**Going places-Yes! Its different, WAY! Hope you like it!  
**

**blulove1711-Agreed! You will see why they all broke up further through the story! Agreed. And to answer if the girls are acting like the guys did flipped. No its not! Its similar, but different!  
**

**Random-Rebecca -Thanks!**

**Professor Alice Song-Awe please don't say that! Thats scary! They will change, eventually! ...**

**TinkStar87-Yeah haha! Big twist! Thank you! And i read it. **

**NerdyBirdy421-Thank you!  
**

**MissApple17-Thanks! They do! Agreed! I love that as well! Glad you like it!  
**

**Guest-I stopped Populars of Nottingham high because I couldnt write anymore for that story. It wouldn't be right for me to write crappy stuff and post it for you. Its wrong. If I felt I could continue it longer I would. And La La Land I feel I could write well, like the rest of my stories.**

* * *

A few days later the girls found themselves in the limo headed to Camp Rock. It was about two in the afternoon according to their phones, they had left their apartment around seven earlier this morning. Feeling extremely horrible for the attitudes the girls were due to give their limo driver, Kristen pushed the very sleepy girls into the limo, watching as it drove off.

They had woken up around noon, with the bitchiest attitudes complaining about everything possible. Much to their and the drivers dismay they had around two to three hours left in the trip. Somehow he had become luck that they slept that long in the first place, then again they were Rock Stars known all around the world.

"Are we there yet?" Caitlyn practically yelled to the limo driver sitting up front.

Looking into the mirror he hesitantly spoke to the girls, "Almost Miss, I am turning into their driveway right now."

"Oh joy." They all grumbled in unison.

Pulling into the Camp, the girls watched as groups of campers all over pointed at the limo as it drove through, obviously wondering who was inside.

The limo stopped, the girls sat there waiting until the door was open for them, once out they came face to face with someone.

"Girls how ya doin?" Brown asked with much enthusiasm.

The limo driver pulled their luggage out of the trunk, handing it over to the girls like previously instructed before driving off.

Looking around the Camp in disgust, Mitchie turned back to him, "Just fantastic" she spoke her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Its good to have you back." He told them happily, reaching to give them a hug, which they happily declined.

Rolling her eyes, Ella looked down at her phone before screaming, "Oh my god! I have no reception!"

Those four words made Brown erupt in a fit of laughter, his body was hunched over, as he held his side, "That was a good one poppit."

The girls stood there silently in disbelief staring at him, wondering exactly what the joke was.

"Okayyy..." Brown said shocked with their attitudes. "So I am going to let you all unpack, then I need you to come down. Were having our big welcome in a few."

Nodding their heads the girls ushered him out of their cabin, before changing their outfits.

Caitlyn was in a blue body con skirt, and a sheer white tank, and black sandals.

Mitchie dressed similar in a black body con skirt, with a shimmery brown top, and black ankle booties.

Ella being herself choose a completely different route. She wore a blue pair of shorts that were rolled over, a white corset laced top, and flip flops.

Walking out of the cabins the girls bumped into some people causing them to fall on the ground.

"I am so sorry." The spoke quickly, helping them to get up.

"Its okay, no harm, no foul, no bruis-Mitchie" the girl said looking up at who it was.

Mitchie looked at the girl shocked, "Ashley."

"Caitlyn."

"Tess."

"Ella."

"Peggy."

As if on an instant the girls screamed each others names, before jumping into a group hug.

"Its so good to see you guys!" Mitchie gushed excitedly when they pulled away, only to pull them all back in a hug a moment later.

"I'm so sorry we didn't keep in touch!" Caitlyn added a huge smile settling on her face.

Tess laughed at this before speaking, "Its okay. We all knew that you were going to be really busy trying to get the album out, and then the whole thing with the exes and yeah..." All the girls ended up laughing at that.

Motioning down to the trail Ella spoke up, "Hate to break this up, but do you guys wanna walk with us down to camp? Brown wants us down there to 'welcome' the campers, and what not."

"Yeah. We were headed there now. Come on!" Peggy yelled as they began walking to everybody.

"How do ya'll feel about a sleepover tonight?" Ella asked right before they arrived, as campers stood there gawking at the 'hottest' celebrities.

"Sounds like fun." Ashley told her as they all sat down on the grass. While Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn walked onto stage, their personas instantly coming to life. Brown watched in shock as their whole demeanor changed. He has seen them when they first arrived and they were far less than friendly, yet upon walking to the stage-when they were talking to Tess, Ashley, and Peggy they seemed to be like the girls he had known all these years. Only to have it slip away within a matter of second.

Shaking it off, he ran up on stage, "Welcome everybody to another fun year at Camp Rock!"

The group of campers were screaming loudly as they could. Brown looked over his shoulders at the girls who were standing on stage clearly bored, at the information he was giving. It was obvious to him and the other group standing there that, they weren't paying attention, they were there because they had to be, but that would change, they would learn to love camp rock like they did all those years.

Ignoring their attitudes he spoke again, "Now this year we have some special guests, they started here, and were signed here, ladies and gentlemen, Connect 3!"

The entire place went crazy, campers jumping up and down with excitement. Only evident to those who knew Ella, Caitlyn, and Mitchie were they able to tell the hatred for the three guys. Looking over at Connect 3, Destinys Child, sent glares that could kill armies. While Connect 3 on the other hand sent charming smiles.

Laughing at the campers Brown spoke again, trying to hide his disappointment in the girls, "Now as you have all seen, they are currently topping the charts of everything music, they won Group of The Year last week, campers our very own Destiny's Child!"

The crowd if possible got louder, at the mention of their name, and the roaring attention the girls looked up smirking. Just like they had mere nights ago at the award show.

"Now you all have one task tonight before it all gets tough. Have fun!" He yelled in the mic.

Slowly the crowd dispersed, until Connect 3 walked up to the girls.

"Hey." Shane spoke breaking the ice between the two groups. Ignoring his attempt to talk the girls stayed quiet.

"You do realize that you have to talk to me at some point." Nate told them, staring at Caitlyn intently.

"Like hell I do." Mitchie snapped she could practically feel her eyes burning red.

"Retract the claws, were just here to talk." Nate told them, holding his hands up in surrender.

Caitlyn looked Nate straight in the eye, "Did it ever cross your mind I don't want to talk to you ever again?"

"No. Not when I know you don't mean it." Nate spoke, saying exactly what the guys were thinking.

"You don't know anything about us asshole!" Caitlyn shouted at him.

"Bitch." Shane muttered

"Well Shane its better than being a douchebag." Mitchie smirked at him

Casting a glare over to her he spoke again, with shock. "What a bitch."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, he was such a kid, deciding to embrace his insult she smiled, "So what if I am, at least I have potential."

"I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth." The girls replied harmoniously, without skipping a beat. Looking over at each other they broke out into laughter.

"Stay away from us." Mitchie muttered as the girls walked away from them, over to the girls who were standing there in shock, at the argument they just witnessed.

The night had drug on, as promised the girls stayed in Destiny's Child cabin for the night. Shock, Sympathy, and many more emotions were expressed when the girls explained why they were acting the way they were towards the guys, and practically anyone who crossed their path. After explaining to the girls the whole incident with Connect 3 at the award show, and both what happened tonight, they were all shocked. Many failed attempts were made in order to find out what happened to make they break up those months ago. The girls stayed silent as only Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn knew the true reason for their break ups. They hadn't released the true reason to the public, and the same for Connect 3, it was kept silent among the groups. Talking about the boys was taking a toll on them, as it was evident, and brought to attention.

"You still love them." Tess spoke silently out of nowhere.

Looking at her they all spoke, "No I don't."

"Whatever. Your all in denial." Ashley chuckled along with Peggy.

"I'm tired, let's turn in." Ella suggested.

After agreeing they all said goodnight. A mere minutes later soft snores were heard through the cabin. One girl stayed awake, sleep unable to take her.

Humming to tune to herself she sang, "_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_."

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Who do you think is singing at the end?**

**The girls are a bit Bi-polar... Nice to the girls, but mean to guys... Problem...?**

**BTR and TOTGA are both updated!**

**Who watched Jemi and Nemi at Teen Choice Awards?**


	3. The Way

**HELLO? ANYBODY OUT THERE? *Hides***

**I'm back! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I started school over a month ago, and my classes are kicking my butt. I decided to stack all AP classes on my plate this year and it sucks. I just celebrated my 17th birthday in September! YAY!**

**Hopefully my next update won't be 3 months from now. I actually have part of the next chapter written so it should be up soon! But anyways I gotta go! I am supposed to write 2 english essays due tomorrow, but I wrote this instead! LOVE YA! :)**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-Haha yes they are...;)**

**nona-lovato-You will have to wait and find out. You are very welcome!**

**fabina1324-Maybe;)**

**Doclover-Oh bummer!**

**Going places-Haha! Yes! Thank you!  
**

** .x-Sorry!  
**

**Random-Rebecca_Thanks  
**

**Professor Alice Song-Eventually!**

**kaitlyn99-Thanks  
**

**Jessica-Thank you!**

**blulove1711-Thanks! Maybe! And Eventually!;)**

SHANES POV

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, the light reflecting on the still water, sparkles dancing across it. I was on my morning run, going through the camp as everyone slept. It had become some sort of therapeutic way for me to clear my mind, other than music. I had been doing it a lot since then, but even more now that I was constantly seeing her.

I hadn't seen her until she came here, except for the night of the awards show. I had kept the contact with her family, as had Jase, and Nate. Apparently they hadn't spoken to any of the girls for months, as they had cut off any contact with them.

We had heard that they were all living together, where, we have no clue. They were good at keeping it a secret. They made sure of it. With their money it would be no problem, so the guys and myself didn't bother searching. It would be pointless. Until we found out from their parents, they hadn't drawn from their accounts since they last saw them.

It was hard not having her with me. I missed coming home and seeing her sitting at the piano, or strumming her guitar.

_"Mitch!" I yelled walking into my apartment, setting my keys on the rack._

_No answer._

_I laughed knowing exactly where she was, rounding the corner, I walked into the room. Hearing a soft melody on the piano and a voice accompanying it._

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know, I want you back and I won't have it any other way, I know that we'll never break cause our love was made in the USA._

_"That was cute." I spoke as she stopped playing obviously startling her._

_"Your home." She said surprised reaching over to me, giving me a kiss._

_Without letting her go I replied, "Yeah. We got done early today." he told her laying kiss all over her face, mouth, and neck._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_"Shane, the phone." Mitchie gasped_

_"Let the machine get it." He replied carrying her off to the room._

_"You've reached Mitchie and Shane. We *Mitchie laughs* can't come to the phone right now. Shane stop!" *Mitchie giggles* "But if you leave us a message we'll get back to you as soon as we can!"_

_"Or not!'"_

My thoughts drifted back to reality when I heard the song playing on the radio.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air-_

Change

_Were venus and Mars, We're like different stars-_

Change

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you-_

"ARGG!" I screamed in frustration turning off my iPod in frustration, as I came to a stop in front of the dock. Out of all the songs that were made… Out of all the stations. At this time. They just had to play them, two of which Mitchie and I recorded and released before it all happened. I just wish they could stop playing them on the radio. I'm so sick of love songs.

Shaking it off, I headed back to the cabin, where the guys would just be getting up.

"Morning" Nate said greeting me as I walked in the door.

"Morning," I replied back him sitting down on the bed, as I took my shoes and socks off.

"So whats the plan for today?" Jase asked coming out of the shower with a towel on his head.

"Well Brown is supposed to tell us what classes we are teaching today. So we'll just go and see what they are and then decide from there." Nate spoke up, looking at the clock on the wall. "Let's go."

* * *

GIRLS POV

"WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP!" Tess, Peggy, and Ashley yelled excitedly, jumping on the girls beds.

"I'm up." Caitlyn growned, rubbing her eyes.

"We have to be at the hall for breakfast in an hour. We weren't sure if you guys would take forever to get ready or not." Ashley explained while brushing her long brown hair out.

"Yeah. We should get ready thanks," Mitchie sighed grabbing her clothes heading to the bathroom.

*1 hour later*

"Lets go!" Ella shouted excitedly as she skipped out the door. Upon approaching the door of the cafeteria she slowed down waiting for the girls. They all walked in together, instantly feeling all eyes on them. Immediately turning into their alternate personas.

"Hey Mitchie," I boy called out to her from his table.

Spotting Shane out of the corner of her eye, she headed in his direction. "Hey cutie!" she told him, flipping her long locks, a smile gracing her lips, as she flirted with him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to sit with us." He told her grinning.

"Whats your name?" she asked

Smiling he looked to his group of friends, "Jacob."

"Well Jacob. You see I totally would, but I have to be somewhere shortly. But uhh." she reached over to grab his face, bringing it closer to hers. Knowing exactly who was watching she pulled his face to hers, kissing him on the lips, "Save me a seat."

Jacob nodded to her, then she turned around and walked off to where the girls had sat down.

"Someone definitely didn't like that." Caitlyn said leaning her head towards Shane, who was undoubtedly watching everything, while taking a bite of her bacon.

"Whatever. We're not together he can't say anything." I reached for my orange juice, eyeing the food on the table. Taking a sip of it, I set it down, listening as the girls continued to talk about what they missed.

Breakfast seemed to drag on for another 30 minutes until Brown walked to the front of the room.

"Attention campers! So I am sure you are all curious to know who will be teaching which classes this year. And I am here to tell you who they are. I am also her to tell you of two new classes this year." he explained, as the campers grew with excitement.

"Okay so this year teaching Dance we have Shane and Caitlyn, teaching guitar will be Jason, voice is Mitchie Torres, Drums we have Nate, and taking over the fashion department will be Miss Ella."

The girls looked at each other nodding their heads in agreement. Knowing that these groups were okay as they weren't with their exes. Accepting she was with Shane, Caitlyn nodded knowing she most likely would be teaching dance anyways.

The campers grew excited, cheering with this information knowing who their teachers were going to be.

"And for my last surprise. I am bringing two new classes to Camp Rock this year, we are going to be having a duet class, and a group glass, both of which will be taught by our very own Connect 3 and Destiny's Child!" Brown yelled, smiling as the girls flashed him a look of pure shock. "I thought why not each you campers what it is like dueting, and better yet acting as a group. The only catch is that everyone will be expected to participate in group jam in a matter of time. So lets get rockin!" He announced leaving the cafeteria in record time.

"GO!" The girls screamed at all the campers in their way, as the headed to the door after Brown.

"He cannot do this." Caitlyn shouted as they ran to Browns office.

"What can't handle it?" Shane asked in a baby voice as Connect 3 followed behind minutes later, catching up to them.

"AHH! Just get the fuck away from us!" Mitchie snapped storming to Browns.

"You cannot do this!" They girls yelled harmoniously at Brown as they entered his office.

He looked at the girls, with his eyebrow raised before replying "Do what?" in an innocent tone.

"Subtle Brown. Real subtle." Caitlyn spoke to him sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. How dare you put us in a class with them!" Mitchie replied glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes, Brown looked at them, "Girls stop being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic? You haven't even begun to see over dramatic-" Mitchie started her voice coming to a halt.

"Wow!" The voice caught their attention as the whole room turned to the door, where Connect 3 stood.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Mitchie snapped turning her attention to Shane.

"When have you ever known me to listen?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Whatever the matter, you are working together. You have no choice." Brown said dismissing the subject.

Without a word the girls stormed out of his office to their cabin.

*Later that day*

"Welcome everyone to the new duet, and group class. I'm Nate, this is Shane, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella, and Mitchie. And we will all be teaching you while you're here. As I'm sure you already knew because you had us earlier today… Anyways I want you to get a partner, and a song. Figure out how you want to do it, and we will walk around and help you." Nate instructed the class. Immediately everyone in the place got to work except the girls who sat there talking to each other.

When class got over all the campers bolted, leaving the two groups in the room, the girls jumped up shortly after to escape.

"Ella can I talk to you?" Jase called out to her.

All the girls instantly turned around looking at him. Ella looked over at Caitlyn and Mitchie to see them them nodding their heads.

Looking back at him she called out, "Yeah."

Dinner and just gotten over the girls were all in their cabin preparing for pajama jam except for Ella. She had disappeared right after dinner saying she would be back, which she wasn't. Waiting around for another half hour the girls left to go to jam hoping she would be there.

"Hey guy! Welcome to Pajama Jam! We have tons of talented performers tonight, so without further a due please welcome Ella and Jase." Brown yelled running off stage.

The music started and Ella and Jase walked on stage.

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I say,_

_I'm thinkin' bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singin' in the shower_

_Pickin' petals off of flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

"Did you know he rapped?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie who just shook her head.

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it every day_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So dont you worry, babe you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, dont know how you did it_

_And I dont care who sees it babe_

_I dont want to hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Babe I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q- question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Uh, uh_

_I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public but a freak when its time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_baby I love the way, ooh i love the way_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you_

_Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you babe!_

The performance ended and the campers erupted in applause.

"Care to explain?" Mitchie asked standing at the side of the stage by Caitlyn, waiting for Ella.

"Please don't be mad." Ella begged them.

"Why would we be mad?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"I'm dating Jase."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**So who heard the Jo Bros might be breaking up?**

**Until next time!:)**


End file.
